superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Canyon Trail (1948 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *Mel Blanc as Pepino the Boy in "Grand Canyon Trail" *Based on the Novel by: Gerald Geraghty *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *Starring The Talents of: Mel Blanc, Walt Disney, Pinto Colvig, Paul Frees, Bill Thompson, Billy Bletcher *With The Talents of: **Roy Rogers as Roy Rogers **Trigger as Trigger, Roy's Horse **Jane Frazee as Carol Martin aka Carol Vanderpool **Andy Devine as Cookie Bullfincher **Robert Livingston as Bill Regan **Roy Barcroft as Dave Williams (Regan henchman) **Charles Coleman as J. Malcolm Vanderpool **Emmett Lynnas Old Ed Carruthers **Ken Terrell as Mike Delaney (Regan henchman) **James Finlayson as Sheriff **Tommy Coats as Henchman Bannister **Foy Willing as Singer, Rancher **Riders of the Purple Sage as Singing Ranchers *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford, Robert Brower *Live Action Photography: Winton C. Hoch *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Copyright MCMXLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 92928 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Story And Styling: Winston Hibler, Erdman Penner, Harry Reeves, Homer Brightman, Ken Anderson, Ted Sears, Joe Rinaldi, Bill Cottrell, Art Scott, Jesse Marsh, Bob Moore, John Walbridge, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Character Animation: Hugh Fraser, Marc Davis, Phil Duncan, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Judge Whitaker, Hal King, Richard Williams Studios, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Ed Aardal, Cliff Nordberg, Marvin Woodward, Don Lusk, Rudy Larriva, Bob Cannon, Hal Ambro *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Josh Meador, Dan MacManus *Assistant Animation: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Hugh Hennesy, Ken O'Connor, Al Zinnen, Don Griffith, Mac Stewart, Lance Nolley, Bob Cormack, Thor Putnam, Don Da Gradi, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Color & Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, Dick Kelsey *Background: Art Riley, Ralph Hulett, Merle Cox, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Dick Anthony, Ed Starr, Claude Coats, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Musical Direction: Eliot Daniel, Ken Darby *Associate: Paul Smith *Special Arrangements by: Al Sack and Vic Schoen *Songs by: Kim Gannon, Ray Gilbert, Allen Wrubel, Bennie Benjamin, Walter Ken, Johnny Lange, Bobby Worth, George Weiss *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Prodcued by: Fred Qrimby *Cartoon Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Jack Kinney *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:End Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:Rated G